


Wanton

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the walls of his pan, anything was free game.  He thought of Aranea’s perky little rear when she bent over, Cronus’ ass in those tight pants, the jiggle of Damara’s sumptuous breasts when she screamed and raged, imagining just how vicious she might sound to the pail.</p><p>And then there was Karkat Vantas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton

No one would ever peg Kankri Vantas a liar.  He is so wholesome, so righteous, such an upstanding troll.  No one would believe otherwise that he wasn’t completely pure.  They all talked amongst each other, and gossip spread like wildfire amongst teenaged trolls.  And none of them had tapped the virtuous social justice crusader; no one had gotten a taste of that supple flesh or violated that damnable mouth.  Most of them had no interest, some of them wanted a piece just to scratch that tally down their headboard and have eternal bragging rights, and a couple were genuinely curious about what it would be like to go to the pail with the untouchable seer.  
  
Kankri used his celibacy as a front and he seemed impervious to any and all sexual advances.  He threw his hands up, blew his whistle and lectured whenever things got heavy in his presence, claiming it offensive, indelicate, inconsiderate, inappropriate…  
  
But no one knew what Kankri did behind closed doors.  And he liked it that way.  It excited him to know he kept a scandalous little secret that would surely compromise his preached values.  No one would look at him the same if they knew.  
  
Oh if they only knew what Kankri got up to, the blatant contradictions, the wicked disobedience.  
  
He curled his naked toes as his thoughts raced.  Within the walls of his pan, anything was free game.  He thought of Aranea’s perky little rear when she bent over, Cronus’ ass in those tight pants, the jiggle of Damara’s sumptuous breasts when she screamed and raged, imagining just how vicious she might sound to the pail.  
  
And then there was Karkat Vantas.  He nurtured plenty of fantasies about his rude little descendent.  He licked his lips, lids heavy as he stretched out in his chair and wrapped a hand around his bulge straining out of his pants.  
  
He imagined what Karkat might look like splayed out underneath him, his legs open and held wide on a spreader bar.  Kankri could safely assume he’d be noisy.  He’d yowl and bark and snap his jaws as Kankri plunged deep into his nook, every slow slide of his member within the tight walls extracting an outcry.  Karkat would bite him, mangle the hollow of his shoulder and bruise him to the bone.  
  
Kankri panted into his slouchy collar, teeth snatching a bit of fabric.  He felt his breath circulating inside of the high neck, moist, hot, sweltering… just like the bulge squirming through his trembling fingers.  Moonlit eyes lolled back into their sockets, his head falling back as he whined.  
  
He squeezed his thighs together in mounting excitement.  
  
His other hand rolled down his clothed chest, nails scraped his bare belly and between his thighs.  He circled two fingers around the entry to his nook and continued to daydream…  
  
What if Karkat were on all fours?  His tummy would sag, his thighs would quake, the muscles of those brawny forearms twitching with anticipation.  Kankri bit his lip, closed his eyes and visualized that candy-dripping nook just waiting to be impaled.  
  
Kankri slipped those two fingers past the flushed folds and curled them up inside of the smoldering cache until he bumped a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.  His muscles clamped down readily and his bulge wept genetic material.  
  
He rolled his hips with a sensuality only known to him as his imagination shifted, delivering Karkat’s body into his lap.  His virgin (unbearably tense) nook enveloping Kankri’s thrusting bulge.  He’d pound into him, bouncing his descendent on his thighs, mark his throat, suck on his nubby horns and finger his waste chute as he tamed the wild little Vantas.  He’d give it Karkat so hard that no one would ever match up, no one would ever be as good, he’d fuck Karkat until he had him writhing, screaming and begging.  He’d do him so well that Karkat would listen to anything Kankri had to say if it promised him another round.  
  
His breaths rasped out as his climax quickly approached, tides crashing.  He thumped his fingers against that swelling hot spot inside him and desperately palmed his bulge.  The Karkat in his mind’s eye shivered deliciously, riding him so roughly his nook would ache the next day, and it pushed him off the edge with Karkat’s name on his lips as he convulsed and spilled messily over his lap.  
  
Shuddering out every hot spurt, Kankri reveled in his wicked taboo.  As long as he had this secret, he could get off guilt-free.  Then again, half the fun was knowing just how naughty it actually was.


End file.
